


Red Rooms

by Wakwan101



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Taylor Swift (Musician), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, More Chapters to Come, Natasha has a great ass, Porn With Plot, Romance, Slow Burn, Strap-Ons, Sub!Taylor, There’s a million spellings of black widows name so I just tagged them all, Vaginal Fingering, dom!Natasha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakwan101/pseuds/Wakwan101
Summary: In an alternate universe, Black Widow is prescribed as Taylor Swift’s bodyguard. But with a hot redhead following her around, Taylor starts to feel things. She’s straight... isn’t she?*Smut In Later Chapters*





	1. Natalie Rushman

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter of an ongoing fic I’m going to be doing. I hope you guys enjoy, I certainly liked writing it. 
> 
> All events contained herein are fictitious, and any names or characters used belong to their respective owners. If these events did take place in real life, please send photographic proof to Wakwan101.otherstuff@gmail.com, and I'll be very grateful.

When Taylor Swift opened the door to her New York apartment, she didn’t expect to find a gun pointed in her face. 

The singer stood, wide eyed, as she realised she had a pistol about a meter from her nose. Her handbag hit the floor and her breathing turned shallow, as it fully hit that her house was compromised, and a stalker was most likely about to end her life, or worse.

“Sorry.” Said the holder of the gun, a woman. “Instinct.” She lowered it, and Taylor got her first look at her. She was a fairly tall redhead, only slightly shorter than Taylor. She was gorgeous, with full lips and piercing blue eyes, her hair cut to shoulder length. A few beauty marks were the only blemishes on her face. As she holstered her gun on her thigh, Taylor also noticed how curvy she was. She was wearing a pair of tight black jeans, partnered with a black tank top, cut low enough to show off her generous cleavage. Her black bra was visible through her shirt, pulled so tight that it turned slightly transparent, and Taylor guessed her at a double D. She was even wearing heels, black high heeled boots that made her look every part the femme fatale.

“It’s fine, I’m used to people awkwardly checking me out before they start conversation.” The redhead quipped, prompting Taylor to whip her head back up to meet the smirking face of the woman she had found in her apartment. 

“Oh- um… wait, who are you? What are you doing in my apartment? The door was locked!”

The intruder turned around and walked further into Taylor’s apartment, a bending finger over her shoulder to beckon the singer to follow her. The blonde was still on edge, at a loss as to why a redhead with a loaded gun was in her locked apartment, but something possessed her to follow the intruder. The redhead made her way to Taylor’s couch and took a seat, patting the cushion to suggest Taylor join her. For whatever reason, the on-edge star did, sitting awkwardly next to the stranger. 

“Miss Swift, I’d like to formally introduce myself. My name is Natalie Rushman, I’m an agent for a United States peacekeeping organisation known as the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, or S.H.I.E.L.D.” She extended her hand to Taylor, who took it.

“Um… ok?” She said, shaking Natalie’s hand. She noted how soft it was, as well as the hard calluses at her fingertips and on certain spots on her palm. Her nails were unpainted and short, but her fingers were long and slender. 

“I’m sorry, why are you here? This is my apartment, why are you in it with a loaded gun? And what business does an agency like the strategic… motherland?”

“Homeland. Just call us shield.” 

“Right, what business does shield have with me? I’m just a musician, not an enemy of the state or something.”

“You’re right, normally we wouldn’t have any interest in you. You see miss Swift, you recently made an Instagram post. Do you know the post I’m referring to?”

Taylor bit her lip. “The voting one?”

“That’s the one. By encouraging people to vote, you may have influenced certain aspects of the election results. We believe that foreign agents may want to use you to extort voters into electing officials they desire to be in power. In order to keep them from you, I’ve been assigned to be your personal bodyguard for the foreseeable future. Unless you need me, I’ll make sure I’m invisible.” She gestured towards a black duffel bag on the floor that had escaped taylors notice; she assumed it contained the redheads clothes.

“Wait, hold up, hold up. So you’re just going to follow me everywhere, and I’m supposed to be ok with that?” Taylor flicked her eyes over the woman in front of her.

“I mean, to be frank Miss Swift, you don’t really have any say in the matter.” The redhead spy smirked, pulling up one corner of her mouth more than the other. 

“... Right. Can you at least convince me you’re not just a deranged stalker? And what about my other bodyguards?”

Natasha reached into her tank top, drawing a leather object resembling a wallet from her bra. She flipped it open, revealing a badge. Taylor took it from her and looked it over. “As for your other bodyguards, they’re going to be relinquished while I’m assisting you. They’ll still be paid of course, they’re not fired, they’ll just given leave for the time being. They’d just get in the way.”

“I don’t even know if this is a real badge.” The redhead smirked again.

“Guess you’re just gonna have to trust me. If it helps, if I was a crazy lady you’d be dead by now. ”

“And how do I know you’re any better than my current bodyguards?”

Out of seemingly nowhere, Natalie drew a pair of sunglasses, holding them up for Taylor to inspect. Not just any sunglasses: the ones she thought were hooked into her top. She patted her chest; sure enough, they were gone. “Ok, so you’re a pickpocket and you can unlock doors. Still doesn’t mean you could beat up an attacker.”

“Miss Swift, I could knock you out right now, but you’re the person I’m trying to keep from getting hurt, not the other way round. Besides, if it makes you feel better, I have a licence to carry weapons far heavier than your bodyguards can.”

Taylor paused for a moment, thinking the whole thing over. “Alright, Alright, but I want to talk to a boss of some sorts. Who do you work for.”

“I can set up a phone call tomorrow if you’d like. It’s after office hours right now.”

“Fine. Well, I guess we’re stuck together for a while Natalie.” Taylor sat back in her seat, relaxing on the lounge. 

“I suppose we are Miss Swift.” 

“If you’re chilling with me, then you can at least call me Taylor. Let’s watch a movie or something. What do you wanna watch?”

“Whatever you’d like Miss Swift.”

“That’s gonna get old quick…” Taylor mumbled, settling in to the couch. She flicked on the TV, leaving Netflix closed and instead flicking from channel to channel, eventually landing on a channel playing Die Hard, with the opening credits still rolling. “This alright?”

Natalie nodded, so Taylor put the remote down, watching the movie. Natalie turned her attention to the screen, and after a couple of minutes, relaxed into her seat.

Taylor tried to ignore the redhead sitting next to her, but found herself glancing at her from time to time. She was impossible to read, her eyes glued to the screen and her face remaining static. She found herself wondering what Natalie was thinking about, and spending a lot more time pondering what exactly a spy does in their day to day life than she did thinking about the movie before her. 

The clock ticked by, and quicker than Taylor thought, it got dark. By the time the credits rolled, Taylor had completely abandoned the movie, instead taking to studying her new friend. She memorised the details of her face. If Natalie was aware of Taylor’s staring, she didn’t let on, her eyes firmly glued to the television. As the movie finished, Natalie spoke.

“What now Miss Swift?”

Taylor tore her eyes from the redheads face awkwardly, reaching for the remote and switching the TV off. “Now is bed Natalie. Have you had dinner?” 

Natalie nodded. “Awesome, I ate while I was out. Would you like the couch?” Natalie shook her head.

“I’m sorry Miss Swift, I'm not allowed to leave your side. I’ll sleep in your room, on the floor somewhere.”

“... ah.” Taylor responded. She sighed. “Well, I’m going to head up upstairs to get changed.” Taylor offered her a smile, and turned on her heels. She started her way towards her bedroom. She turned the corner and opened the door, revealing her spacious sleeping quarters. She turned back around to shut the door, and was greeted with Natalie standing in the doorway.

“Jesus Christ Natalie!” Taylor screamed, jumping. “You’re really quiet.” The blonde started to shut her door. “You can come in in a moment, I just need to get changed. Before the door found its way into the frame, Natalie’s foot stopped it. 

“I’m sorry Miss Swift, I’m not allowed to let you out of my sight for any amount of time, for any reason. I’ll have to watch you get changed.”

“Ok, what the fuck. That’s kinda creepy. I’ve known you for maybe 4 hours if we’re real generous, and you wanna see me naked?” 

Natalie smirked. “You have some sort of modesty protection screen, yes?” Taylor frowned, but nodded.

“Then it’s settled.” Natalie pushed past Taylor and into her room, taking in the sight of her ample floor space. Clothes ranging from multi thousand dollar red carpet dresses to five dollar booty shorts littered the floor, and a massive bed sat pushed up against the wall.

Taylor sighed, and began to walk towards her walk in wardrobe, Natalie on her heels. She scrolled through the hanging clothes and selected two satin robes, one a long, floor length blue gown, and one light pink dressing robe that, although long sleeved, would cover none of her long legs. She turned to the spy behind her.

“Your pick Natalie.” 

Natalie pondered for a moment, her face betraying nothing of her thought process. She flicked her eyes up to meet Taylor’s. 

“Pink.”

“Sounds good.” Said the blonde. She grabbed a pair of panties and a bra from her draw, and made her way towards the changing screen in the corner of her room. It was made of frosted plastic, hiding everything from Natalie’s sight. However, unbeknownst to Taylor, the moonlight cascaded in from the window behind her, casting a perfect silhouette through the screen. The singer stepped stepped behind the screen, hanging her robe over the top. 

Natalie’s eyes fixed themselves upon Taylor’s silhouette, unknown to Taylor herself. She watched as the star pulled her skirt down, followed by a pair of panties. Natalie felt her heart start to beat faster. She furrowed her eyebrows; she didn’t know why it was beating as such. She tried to look away, but she found herself transfixed as the star’s top was thrown over the screen, followed by her bra. 

She then watched as Taylor turned to the side, lifting her arms and ruffling her hair. She sucked in a breath as she caught a glimpse at the silhouette of Taylor’s breast, topped with the clearly visible bump of her nipple. She found her lip between her teeth, watching the star pull her fresh white bra and panties from their position sitting on the screen. She started with her bra, clipping it around her chest, with her panties following.

Natalie wasn’t sure what she was feeling: she had never been attracted to anyone while on a mission. She had seduced people while on missions, sure, but that had been purely business. And she wasn’t required to seduce Taylor. This was something different, a stirring within her. 

She swallowed as Taylor pulled the pink robe from where it hung, tying it around her waist. The redhead pondered how it looked. Fortunately, she didn’t have to wait long.

Taylor stepped out from behind the screen, prompting a very subtle gasp from Natalie. The robe was incredibly short at her waist, shorter than expected. It was cut down to her belly button, showing off an ample amount of cleavage and the white bra containing it. The highlight however, at least to Natalie, was the white, lacy panties that poked out from between Taylor’s thighs. They were innocent looking and yet incredibly revealing, showing off that the star was clearly at least well groomed downstairs, and threatening to give Natalie a proper look at all the star had to offer. The whole look however, seemed to point to Taylor’s mile long legs. They were long, strong and muscled, and looked absolutely perfect. 

Natalie betrayed nothing of her emotions. Her eyes followed Taylor as she walked to her bed, pulling the covers back and sliding in. She pulled the covers up around her chin as Natalie stood awkwardly next to her. 

“I’ll get the lights.” Natalie stated, turning on her heels and walking over to the section of wall where the light switch was located.

“Wait… where are you sleeping?” 

“On the floor Miss Swift. As I said before.” 

Taylor broke their eye contact for a moment. Catching Natalie’s eyes again, she extended her offer.

“You know, you can sleep in my bed with me if you’d like. It’s huge, there’s plenty of space.”

Natalie smiles politely. “Don’t worry about it, I’m accustomed to the floor.”

Natalie flicked the lights, and the room went dark. Taylor listener, and heard the sound of the redhead’s light, barely audible footsteps. She lay down on the floor next to Taylor, and then, there was silence.

“Goodnight Natalie.”

There was a pause.

“Goodnight Miss Swift.”

Taylor slowly let her hooded eyes close. If she has kept them open and the lights were still on, she just might have caught the smile that appeared on Natalie’s face.


	2. Beach?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out, Taylor didn’t just dream up the pretty redhead spy she met last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter. As always, all events contained herein are fictitious, and any names or characters used belong to their respective owners. If these events did take place in real life, please send photographic proof to Wakwan101.otherstuff@gmail.com, and I'll be very grateful.

The next day, Taylor awoke much later than she expected. The sun was already streaming through her blinds as her eyes slowly slid open, the pop actress groggy and tired. She sat up, her hair a bit of a mess. She scratched her head, and swung her legs over the side, standing up. She counted herself lucky that most of today was a day off. She recalled the night before: Natalie’s spontaneous appearance in her apartment, and her utter fascination with the woman. Natalie was nowhere to be found, the floor empty and no sign of her visible. She wondered if it was all a dream. 

She made her way downstairs in her nightie. She was convinced by now that Natalie was a vivid dream from last night, so she didn’t bother to put any pants on. Turns out, she was wrong. 

Rounding the corner into her kitchen, the blonde found her redhead bodyguard sitting at the table, scrolling on her phone and sipping a coffee. She was dressed in much more fashionable clothes this time, a black pencil skirt that hugged her hips and a tight white T-shirt, once again pulled to translucency over her ample cleavage, showing off the faint outline of the white bra beneath it. The shirt was quite low cut; the amount of cleavage the other woman showed off was mind boggling. To top it all off, her bright red hair was pulled back in a short ponytail, which sat horizontally outwards from her behind her head. Taylor found her breath catching in her throat and butterflies forming in her stomach, but she had no clue why.

“I made breakfast.” The redhead stated, her eyes not moving from her phone. She gestured with her hand to a plate sitting next to her, loaded with eggs, bacon, and mushrooms atop a slice of bread. The singer glanced down at her barely clothed state and shrugged; Natalie was going to see her in not much if she was going to be constantly watching her get changed for the next little while. Besides, what’s some skin between gal pals?

And why was her face flushing red?

The singer took her seat next to Natalie, crossing her legs to protect her modesty. Natalie sighed and put her phone down, making eye contact with Taylor and sipping her coffee as the singer took her first bite of her eggs. She flicked her eyebrows. “Well, it’s your day off Miss Swift. What are we going to do?”

Taylor pondered for a moment as she chewed and swallowed her bite. She had an idea.

“Wanna go to the beach?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked, leave a kudos, a review, and follow me for more stories like this one! I've got a lot in the pipeline. If you want to get in contact, feel free to send an email to Wakwan1010.otherstuff@gmail.com


	3. Oh my god... I have a crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor and Natalie end up in bikini’s, and Taylor has an epiphany.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a lot of fun to write. All events contained herein are fictitious, and any names or characters used belong to their respective owners. If these events did take place in real life, please send photographic proof to Wakwan101.otherstuff@gmail.com, and I'll be very grateful.

“We’re here.” Said Natalie, looking over her shoulder at the pop star. Natalie sat in the driver's seat of the luxurious car; Taylor sat in the back reclined on her chair. She was asleep, but Natalie’s words woke her. She pulled her sunglasses off her face, sitting up and yawning groggily. Natalie felt her heart flutter; she was adorable.

The car trip had been relatively uneventful. It was a just under three hour trip. It took Taylor a while to work out which bikini she wanted, so it was closer to four hours after Taylor finished her breakfast- sometime around early afternoon- that they arrived. Once they were settled into the trip Taylor called Natalie’s boss, a Russian man named Damien. They had chatted about the details of the arrangement for an hour, discussing every detail. Taylor seemed happy with it. She promptly fell asleep once getting off the phone, letting Natalie quietly drive for the duration of the trip. 

Natalie found herself struggling to grapple with the fact she had a crush; she had never had one before. She glanced at Taylor constantly, her long legs laid out in the back seat, leading into a criminally short skirt. She wondered what was under it, and how it would feel to run her hands up those legs, all the way up, around the back, squeeze her ass, play with her. She felt her underwear beneath her own skirt get damper and damper as the trip went on, but she didn’t say a word to the sleeping Taylor. 

But now Taylor was awake, and they were at her beach of choice. It had been worth the trip; the beach was empty for miles in every direction, and looked straight out of a modelling shoot. There was a small, deserted toilet block, a couple of minutes walk through dense tree cover, a walk which the pair did in relative silence. Once they arrived at the toilets, surrounded by only the deep rainforest trees they had been walking through, they made their way into separate stalls.

Taylor closed her stall door and started to strip. First her skirt came off, then her shirt. Standing in her bra and underwear, she heard shuffling from the stall over as Natalie also stripped. She grabbed her bikini from her pile of clothes; a greyish two piece that suited her frame in every way. She pulled her underwear off, leaving herself naked. She quickly pulled the bikini on, twisting to clip up the top. She wiggled her hips to slide the bottoms up her long legs, feeling the small item of clothing rest neatly between her asscheeks. She was slightly nervous; she was usually quite a conservative person, so she wasn’t used to showing this much skin in front of people. For some reason, it was even scarier to be this exposed in front of Natalie.

Taylor stepped out of the stall, sighing as the afternoon sunlight hit her bare skin. Natalie’s stall was still closed, so taylor waited, fiddling with her phone. After a moment she heard the door next to her creak open. She looked up, and her jaw dropped

Natalie stood in the doorway, a smirk on her face. Wrapped around her body was a dark red swimsuit, high waisted and low cut. It perfectly showed off an excessive amount of her bountiful cleavage, which appeared to be pushed up somewhat. On her right thigh sat a gun holster, with her pistol tucked neatly into it. Her red hair was wavy and free, resting on her shoulders. Her skin was flawless and her legs shaved. With how high cut her swimsuit was, Taylor suspected a lot more was as well. 

Taylor felt her knees instantly go weak. Her mouth sat open and her eyes roamed the spy’s body. “Uhhh…” she managed to force out. Natalie laughed.

“You look positively delicious in that bikini.” The spy said, with what Taylor was starting to realise was her signature smirk sitting on her lips. Taylor stuttered again, trying to force herself to say something, but her words just weren’t working. Natalie laughed at her, her clothes tucked under her arm as she started to walk back along the path. “Come on, let’s put the clothes back and hit the beach.”

Taylor quickly followed behind the voluptuous redhead, Natalie leading the way. The blonde’s eyes instantly gravitated down to the agent’s ass.

Holy fuck.

Natalie’s swimsuit was basically a thong at the back. The red colour of it disappeared between her asscheeks, poking out the top and arcing up to her waist. Her ass swayed left and right, the contours of her muscle visible beneath the bounce of her asscheeks. It looked perfectly squeezable, taught yet soft, and the entire thing was on clear display. Taylor felt herself dampen between her thighs, and had to bite her lip to keep herself from gasping as she laid eyes on what she thought might just be the best ass on the planet.

… Oh my god… I have a crush.

It took her a while to realise the fascination she had with the spy, the nervousness she’d been feeling since she showed up in her house the night before and the glances she kept stealing of her were all factors of a crush, but staring at her swaying behind she had a moment of enlightenment. She was into Natalie. Like, seriously into her.

Taylor had crushes on girls before. It was an open secret in the music industry that she was bi; her brief fling with her friend Karlie Kloss was well documented. She’d had a thing for Selena Gomez for as long as she’d known her, and Lorde had even been her first tongue kiss. 

However, something about her infatuation with Natalie was different. She didn’t just have a crush on the redhead, it was more than that. She wanted Natalie, bad. She felt the need to show her just how much she wanted her, an ache that wouldn’t soon disappear. She didn’t just like Natalie; she was lusting for her. 

Her eyes didn’t leave Natalie’s swaying ass the entire walk, till they eventually made their way back to the car. After quickly dropping their clothes in the back seat, Taylor blushing and quickly averting her gaze, the pair made their way to the beach, towels in hand. 

The beach was picturesque. The sand was white and stretched as far as the eye could see in both directions, and the ocean was blue and sparkled in the midday sun. Natalie made her way to a section of sand by the treeline, just outside of the shade. She laid her towel down, and then lay down herself, flat on her stomach, her ass on full display. Taylor joined her, laying down next to her, the pop star’s smaller ass now resting next to Natalie’s curvier one. Natalie produced a pair of sunglasses from her small handbag, putting them over her eyes. She sighed.

After a moment of relaxing, Natalie reached into her bag again, this time producing a bottle of sunscreen. She squeezed a bit into her hand and handed the bottle to Taylor without a word. The blonde took the hint, and squeezed some out for herself. Natalie started rubbing it onto her face, Taylor following suit. Taylor rolled over onto her stomach and started rubbing sunscreen onto her shoulders, before making her way down to her taut abs. In the meantime, Natalie grabbed the bottle and rubbed some into her arms.

Natalie turned to Taylor and smirked. She held out the bottle to her.

“Could you rub some onto my ass for me please Miss Swift?”

Taylor turned bright red, her eyes going wide. “I, uh, um” She stuttered. Her bodyguard laughed, hanging her the bottle. “C’mon, I don’t wanna get sunburnt.” She flicked her sunglasses down and laid down on her folded arms, waiting for Taylor to move.

Taylor slowly shuffled towards her crushes behind. She got behind Natalie, her bodyguard looking out over the ocean in front of her. She tore her eyes from Natalie’s ass and squirted some oily sunscreen into her palm, spreading it around her hands. She reached out with her hands, and lay them on Natalie’s ass, one hand on each ass cheek. She gasped at how soft they felt. She was beyond turned on; she’d be surprised if the redhead couldn’t smell her arousal.

Swallowing and gathering her nerves, she swung her leg over Natalie’s legs, sitting on the other woman’s thighs. The redhead beneath her gave a groan, and Taylor felt her heart flutter. Her crush for the woman beneath her wasn’t exactly fading. 

Taylor slowly began to massage Natalie’s ass, rubbing the sunscreen in with her thumbs. She looked between Natalie’s thighs; she could see the outline of her pussy between her legs, and she felt her mouth start to water. All she wanted was to slip her fingers down past her swimsuit and make Natalie feel as good as possible. She wasn’t usually this lusty, but something about the woman below her turned her into a slut. 

Natalie groaned at the pop stars massage. “That feels sooo good Miss Swift.” Behind her, a wide eyed Taylor ran her hands apart as she massaged. Without trying to, she pulled Natalie’s asscheeks apart, and was greeted with the sight of the faint lines surrounding her barely covered asshole. She bit her lip to stifle a whimper. Below her, Natalie opened her eyes. 

Is she spreading my asscheeks? Natalie wondered. She inhaled, and she realised she could smell the intoxicating smell of arousal in the air, and it wasn’t her own. She put two and two together.

She likes me back. 

A grin swept over the redheads face. She wiggled her ass slightly and let out a groan. “Whatever you just did, do it again. That felt sooo good” 

“Ok” whimpered Taylor, prompting Natalie to smirk. She pulled Natalie’s asscheeks apart, getting another full view of her goods. Without noticing, she bucked her hips ever so slightly against Natalie’s thighs, a movement that didn’t escape the bodyguard. She’s so fucking turned on. Once again Taylor pulled Natalie’s cheeks apart, and once again the barely covered redhead gave an almost pornographic moan, egging the embarrassed star on.

Natalie moved to turn over, becoming aware of her own wetness. Taylor took the hint and hopped off Natalie, her cheeks turning bright red and her eyes dodging Natalie’s gaze. The redhead, completely in control of the situation, walked over to Taylor and hooked her finger under her chin, forcing the star to meet her eyes. She removed her sunglasses so the blonde could see her eyes. 

“Thanks for the massage gorgeous.” She whispered, turning Taylor’s knees weak. Her voice was deep and husky, and it turned Taylor on. Natalie then leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek, turning the embarrassed star an even brighter shade of red. 

“Um, I, uh, any time.” Stuttered the normally confident Taylor. Natalie smiled, put her sunglasses back on and lay back down on her towel. She pat the towel beside her, suggesting Taylor lie down next to her.

“By the way… you smell nice.” Said Natalie nonchalantly, Taylor nearly falling over in surprise. 

“I- thanks…” stuttered Taylor, who lay down next to her crush. 

For a few hours the pair sunbathed, enjoying the atmosphere. Taylor was beyond turned on, her eyes finding Natalie’s body at every available opportunity, something which Natalie noticed. Natalie pulled a book from her handbag which she dug into, while Taylor instead scrolled through her phone. 

It was late afternoon when Taylor spoke again. “I’m thinking we should head home now, I’m getting a bit tired.” Natalie didn’t remove her eyes from her book, she simply nodded. 

“I wanna finish this chapter, so how about you head back to the car and grab our change of clothes and towels, and we meet in a few minutes at the toilet block?”

“Wait, don’t you need to stay with me at all times or something?” Taylor asked, standing up and brushing the stray sand from her thighs. 

“No one knows we’re here, I figure I can bend the rules slightly for the sake of a good book” the redhead said with a smirk, raising an eyebrow at her companion.

“Yeah, ok. See you in a few I guess.” 

“See you gorgeous.” Natalie said, turning a page. Taylor’s frustration grew even more as she quickly left to ensure the redhead didn’t see her blushing face.

Natalie smiled as Taylor hurried off. Now that she knew the other girl liked her, she wanted to see just how much she could flirt with her before she’d make a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those curious: Natalie’s bikini is the one Scarlett Johansson wore in scoop, and Taylor’s is the one she wore in this photo: https://imgur.com/a/lEi8PLn
> 
> If you liked, leave a kudos, a review, and follow me for more stories like this one! I've got a lot in the pipeline. If you want to get in contact, feel free to send an email to Wakwan1010.otherstuff@gmail.com


	4. Natasha Romanoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor and Natalie get closer, and in amongst their bonding, Taylor discovers she enjoys being a bit bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All events contained herein are fictitious, and any names or characters used belong to their respective owners. If these events did take place in real life, please send photographic proof to Wakwan101.otherstuff@gmail.com, and I'll be very grateful.

Taylor arrived back at the car, opening the back door. She reached in and grabbed her change of clothes: a black dress that was quite short. Normally she didn’t wear clothes that short out and about, but something about being around Natalie brought out a different side of her, and it was a side she guiltily admitted she liked.

She reached over to Natalie’s clothes and picked them up to take back to the redhead. Something fell from the pile and landed on the car seat. It was red, the spy’s signature colour. She leaned over to inspect it.

The pop star gasped as she realised what it was. It was Natalie’s underwear, a tiny lace thong. It was the smallest underwear she’d ever seen. She’d worn thongs before- she often had to on stage- but this one was different. The fabric that would sit between Natalie’s asscheeks was barely wider than a piece of floss. The sexually frustrated pop star felt herself get even more turned on at the thought of Natalie in the slutty underwear. 

It probably doesn’t even cover anything. It looks kinda uncomfortable. Slowly, a thought crept into the blondes mind. She shook her head; it was a bad idea. But she couldn’t shake the thought: what would it feel like to wear those panties?

She knew she shouldn’t. She knew it was thievery. But regardless, Taylor Swift tucked her bodyguards thong into her pile of clothes, biting her lip, before picking up the two piles and heading back to Natalie.

Natalie looked up as Taylor arrived. “Just in time.” Her bodyguard said, shutting her book and pulling herself to her feet. She brushed the sand off her thighs before picking up the towels. Taylor handed Natalie her change of clothes, a black corset, black pants, and black leather jacket, a killer combo that looked equal parts fashionable and badass. Natalie didn’t know yet, but underwear wasn’t included in that package; her underwear was in Taylor’s pile, wrapped up in her similarly black little dress.

Natalie grinned. “Looks like we’re matching.” She laughed. “C’mon, let’s go.” 

Taylor nodded, and followed Natalie through the woods, back to the toilets to get changed. The two parted ways again and hopped in their separate stalls. Taylor didn’t realise she’d been holding her breath until she locked the door to her own stall.

Taylor stripped quickly, her bikini coming down her legs and off her chest, leaving her naked. She threw them to the side and pulled out Natalie’s panties. “This is so wrong…” she whispered, looking at the red fabric in her hand. But so damn hot. Her mind reminded her. 

With a sigh, Taylor leaned down and put her legs through the holes in the thong, before sliding it up her long legs. The tiny fabric easily slid between her asscheeks, prompting a gasp from the sexually frustrated blonde. She could feel a small wet patch over her pussy. Natalie’s wetness. She felt her breath hitch at the feeling; she was really wearing Natalie’s panties. 

She knew the panties were slutty, and she was right, they weren’t comfortable at all. Yet something was possessing her, because wearing them, the tiny fabric pressed between her cheeks, the wet spot between her thighs, the sluttiness of it all, it all felt so so good. 

She went to take them back off when the back of her mind once again spoke up. Keep them on. Wear them under your skirt. No one will know. She shuddered at the thought. Before she could even consider taking them off, she knew she was going to do it. She grabbed her dress and unzipped it.

“Miss Swift, have you seen my underwear?” Natalie asked. Taylor went wide eyed. 

“Uh… no? Maybe they’re still at the car?” 

“…Righto.”

Taylor smiled to herself. She liked this. It felt good to be bad.

Taylor quickly threw on her dress, sliding it down her body. It was shorter than she thought, it barely came past her hips. The thought of how risky this could be, how any gust of wind or the smallest bend at the hips could reveal her underwear to the paparazzi or to her bodyguard only served to turn her on even more. She knew she had to do it. She didn’t know what was getting into her, this wasn’t how she usually acted, but it was fun. 

She adjusted her skirt, praying it covered her enough, and opened her stall. Natalie was already waiting for her, dressed her black leather jacket and tight pants combo. She was once again grateful Natalie always dressed to show off her assets; the view of her cleavage was mouth watering. 

“You took your time.” She said, folding her arms, pushing her tits up even more.

“Did you end up finding them?” Taylor’s eyes weren’t subtle; she was staring straight at her bodyguards cleavage. She’s so into me, good lord. She’s gonna be so fun to tease. The redhead thought.

“Nope. I think you must have left them in the car. I’ll find them when we get home.”

“So you’re…?”

“Going commando, yes.”

Taylor deeply inhaled, something that wouldn’t have escaped Natalie even if it hadn't been blindingly obvious. 

“Ok” Taylor said awkwardly. Natalie smiled and Taylor felt her knees go weak. Natalie glanced down at her thighs.

“That dress is tiiiny. You better hope the wind doesn’t favour the paps.” Taylor anxiously pulled at the ends of the fabric.

“Well… maybe I like the risk.” Taylor dared. She didn’t know what had gotten into her, but Natalie loved it.

“Mm… I like the new you. As much as I loved old you too, I’m glad you killed her.” Natalie started to walk towards the car. Taylor followed. 

“Wait, you’ve listened to my album?” Taylor asked, following along behind Natalie.

“Of course I have, reputation is fantastic.” The conversation slowly dropped its flirty tone as the pair continued.

“Wow, thanks Natalie.”

Natalie paused for a moment. She appeared to be mulling something over.

“It’s Natasha.” 

“Huh?”

“My real name is Natasha. Natasha Romanoff. Natalie is a code name I use, so that when people look for information about me all they get is the fake stuff planted by the organisation I work for.”

“Are you supposed to tell me that?”

“No, not at all.” The redhead paused. “But I trust you.”

The pair made heavy eye contact. Taylor felt her breath hitch in her throat, and Natasha bit her lip without even noticing. For a brief moment, sparks flew. 

“Natasha… it suits you.” Said Taylor. Her redheaded companion smiled. “A gorgeous name for a gorgeous woman.”

“You know, that’s the first time someone’s ever called me gorgeous.”

“I find that hard to believe, Miss well endowed.”

Natasha grinned, and looked down at her cleavage. “Even with double D’s, it’s still a first.”

“Well, I think you’re stunning. Don’t ever think otherwise.”

Natasha grinned. “First time being called that too.”

“Lord, you haven’t been treated right ‘Tasha!”

Natasha felt her knees go weak. She loved the idea of having a nickname, and she loved the idea of getting given one from her crush even more. 

“Yeah, something like that.” Natasha went silent as they reached the car.

“So uh…” Taylor said, trying to keep the conversation going. “What’s your favourite of my songs?”

Natasha opened Taylor’s door for her. The pop star hopped in the back, and Natasha readied to shut the door. “I did something bad.” She answered, before shutting it behind the pop star.

Taylor felt herself get even more turned on than she already was. She watched as Natasha hopped into the seat in front of her. The car engine turned on before Taylor got the guts to speak.

“That’s not even a lead single or anything. Why that one?” Natasha smiled.

“It’s kind of hot. You’re being a baddie, it’s pretty different to innocent little Taylor from the album before.” 

“You uh… you think that song is hot?”

Natasha smirked into the rear vision mirror. 

“Makes my knees weak every time. So where to Miss Swift?”

Taylor contemplated for a moment. 

“The studio.”

“You’ll have to guide me.” 

“It’s back the way we came. I’ll let you know when we get close.”

“Yes ‘mam.” Natasha turned on the car, and they began to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, so that was a good chapter! Really enjoyed writing that one. The next chapter is going to be smut, however I’m nearing the end of my back catalogue, so I’m going to hold off posting the next one for a little bit. If you’re excited for Taylor and her bodyguard to finally hook up, bookmark so you can come back soon when I post! It all goes well the new chapter should be up in about a week. 
> 
> If you liked, leave a kudos, a review, and follow me for more stories like this one! I've got a lot in the pipeline. If you want to get in contact, feel free to send an email to Wakwan1010.otherstuff@gmail.com

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come!
> 
> If you liked, leave a kudos, a review, and follow me for more stories like this one! I've got a lot in the pipeline. If you want to get in contact, feel free to send an email to Wakwan1010.otherstuff@gmail.com


End file.
